A New Kind of Family
by Vanisher
Summary: Sherlock and John are happily married. But with a new daughter how will there relationship change? With the help of Mycroft, Lestrade, Molly, and Miss Hudson can they turn this house into a home? Lots of fluff! Rated T for some kissing.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Sherlock she's beautiful" John said as he wrapped his arms around his husbands thin waist. Sherlock in return leaned back into John's touch, as John placed his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"She is isn't she" Sherlock confirmed.

Sherlock stared down at the tiny baby in the crib. Though she only had Sherlock's DNA she looked a lot like John. There were small tufts of dark blonde hair on top of her little head. Her features were soft and her skin was pale. Though her most striking aspect she inherited from Sherlock: his beautiful gray blue eyes that resembled a gathering storm. She was truly a sweet child.

"Sherlock you picked a wonderful name. Alex. I think it's lovely."

"Alexandra, John, her name is Alexandra. Alex is a simple nickname" the consulting detective corrected.

"Oh who cares?! She's ours. Were fathers!" John yelled in excitement. He then threw himself into Sherlock's arms and hugged him tightly. Sherlock squeezed back inhaling John's wondrous sent.

Eventually they parted and went back to staring lovingly at their new daughter. "I don't think I could love anything more than I do the two of you" John sighed.

**I know this chapter is really short but I wanted to end it here before it goes into the next one.**

**But the next chapter will probably be up today or tomorrow. And it will be longer! **


	2. Three Months Old

**Three Months Old**

"She's driving me crazy!" John yelled in frustration.

Alex's loud wailing was coming from the room down the hall preventing her fathers from getting there much needed sleep and giving them both annoying headaches. The new favorite past time of the child seemed to be keeping her parents up all night by crying.

"I got up the last two times. It's your turn" John said as he lightly pushed Sherlock towards the direction of the door.

"John I need my sleep more then you" Sherlock protested. I solve murders."

"And I save lives!" John defended.

"Yes but my mind is a great gift to humanity. It would simply be selfish to waste some of its brilliance on something as preventable as sleep deprivation."

"I really hope she doesn't inherit your modesty" John grumbled through his pillow. "Now come on Sherlock. I have to be at work at 7:00 and I have surgery at 7:30. You're just going to stay home all day. You can take a nap if need be, while as I can't."

"Fine! If it means you'll stop your whining! It's like having two babies" Sherlock grumbled. Then with a sigh of protest he stood on shaky stiff muscles leaving the wondrous warmth of bed.

Inside Alex's room Sherlock's tiny daughter was crying and flailing in frustration though why the child was like this the raven haired man couldn't understand. Gently, and using his hand to support her head Sherlock picked up the screaming girl.

_Babies like the sound of a steady heartbeat _Sherlock remembered from one of the many child care books he had read. So he sat down on the rocking chair in the corner and positioned Alex so that her small ear was resting near his heart. Sherlock then began to rub soothing circles on her back and slowly rocked. In a few minutes both of them were fast asleep.

John woke to the annoying sound of his alarm clock blaring on his bedside table. After hitting the snooze button he rolled over. He expected to see Sherlock there besides him with his mop of ash black hair mangled and his long limbs sprawled across the bed like he did every morning. But when John was met with an empty bed he suddenly became worried.

John jumped out of bed and into the living room where Sherlock often went when he couldn't sleep. But the room was vacant. The frantic Doctor then checked the kitchen to see if his husband was conducting on of his many crazed experiment. No such luck. Finally John checked Alex's room and what he saw melted his heart.

Sherlock was sitting in a rocking chair his head rolled back, mouth slightly agate, and black hair tousled from sleep. Alex was in his arms with her small head against his chest and her hand wrapped around the detectives bony finger. The adorable scene tugged at John's heartstrings.

He could have stayed there and gazed at the two people his world revolved around all day. But unfortunately he had to go to work of his boss was going to kill him. John gave Sherlock a quick kiss on top of his raven curls, changed his cloths, grabbed his wallet, and headed out.

When Sherlock finally awoke it was ten o'clock. He yawned and looked around his unusual surroundings. He was sin Alex's room he realized. Suddenly the memory of holding his daughter and trying to calm the unreasonable child came back. He looked down to find Alex was still in his arms, snuggled up against him, much like John does when they sleep. A smile tugged at the corner of the detective's mouth.

He then gently stood and walked over to Alex's crib. With caution he placed the child down, moving slowly to prevent from waking her. Sherlock settled her down and wrapped her in warm blankets, before he placed a light kiss to the top of her head.

**I kept my promise and updated today! Ans it's longer! I hope you all enjoy! And please review! (I like explenation marks!)**


End file.
